


On Call

by starrwinter



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooo.... this is a very late birthday present to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai">NoiraKai</a> & thank you again for your lovely present!!! I added in a few 'touches' (I'm sure you'll see them in there)  ;)</p><p>I've also been borrowing characters again with Puck - Keeler's assistant (A2MOM I believe but correct me if wrong), but promise there was no harm in the making of this fic. Well not much anyways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoiraKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/gifts).



_*Br-ing...*_ went the door alert charm bringing Abel out of his concentration. His fingers stopped their fast pace, and a grin spread across his face as he leapt up from the lower bunk. He had been waiting for this after receiving a message earlier in the day that his delivery had arrived. Something special he had picked out just because... it happened to be his birthday.

Cain was not aware of the date of course. None of them were allowed to know much about each other minus their code names. Keeping things _professional_ was always the top priority in the fleet, especially if a team had to be switched. Keeping up appearances and all that, but it did not mean Abel had to avoid celebrating in his own way.

He expected a shock of pink hair to greet him when he opened the door, but was not expecting Keeler there instead with his normal, if not a bit mischievous grin.

"Hello Abel!" Keeler greeted him warmly with just a hint of a smirk on his features. He looked down at the wrapped package he was carrying before slowly meeting Abel's gaze again. "Puck asked me to bring this straight to you since I was on my way to the simulation decks anyways..."

Abel swallowed nervously but tried to hide it from showing through his features. He really did not want Keeler to know what was in that package. Puck had no trouble ordering, receiving and normally delivering packages discretely to anyone who promised him a favor... there was some reason why Keeler had decided to personally deliver it.

Keeler turned the plain box around in his hands running his pointer finger over the address with a knowing look on his face. He stopped turning it and simply handed it over to Abel. There was a question behind his eyes that he wanted to ask, and Abel was afraid what he would have to answer.

“Well I see you’re likely going to be busy, but I’m very interested in finding out later how your delivery worked out…” Keeler trailed off with a knowing look in his eyes. He handed over the package finally with the smirk remaining. "If you still feel like _celebrating_ later, be sure to message Encke and myself."

Abel stood dumb-struck as Keeler smiled again before waving and turning to disappear down the hall. _"How does he know... he couldn't know... well I guess he could find out easily enough..."_ his thoughts raced a mile a minute.

He shook his head free of any worries. This was supposed to... going to be a fun night. Abel pressed the button to close the door lock with his left hand while balancing the package with his right. Turning back towards the bunk he walked over and sat down playing with a lose edge of the packaging.

Abel thought back to when he first had the idea for his 'birthday gift' and smiled remembering when the inspiration had hit. It was on another night where Cain had crawled back into the room late covered with a fresh layer of bruises, scrapes, cuts and blood.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Cain had entered the room so quietly, blocking the hall light briefly and casting his shadow across the room. He shucked out of one boot and then the other placing them in the corner by the dresser, followed by his jacket, tank top and pants in quick order. Abel could smell the blood on him then - he was used to it by now. His fighter had a nasty habit of trying to hide any injuries from him, and he had learned when to let it go and when to battle over them.

Cain was so sweet when he was trying to be nice. Trying not to make a sound as he padded across the room and slowly lowered himself down to the mattress on the floor. He shifted lightly moving closer to Abel before reaching out his muscular arm over Abel's shoulder. It settled across his chest pulling him tightly back into Cain's warm embrace.

He could still smell the blood lingering in the air, even stronger as Cain pulled Abel towards him. Abel exhaled and rolled towards Cain slowly meeting his eyes in the dim room light.

Cain was not shocked he was still awake and almost appeared to be expecting it. His gaze shifted to Abel's unruly bed hair and bangs bringing his fingers to run slowly through the fine, soft strands.

Cain's fingers trailed slowly over Abel's cheek, pulling some of his bangs behind an ear. Cain brushed his fingers just as slowly over the shell of his ear before trailing around his jaw, over his sensitive neck, placing light pressure on his collarbone and landing square over his heart.

Abel placed his hand over Cain's drawing his gaze back to his eyes. He smiled a soft smile, the one he saved only for Cain in moments like these when it was just the two of them without the ship, a battle, their crewmates or a war to distract them.

"You've been fighting again haven't you, Cain?" Abel's smile broke into something far more pained, adding a haunted look to his features of prior memories and injuries he would rather forget.

"Tck, how do you always know, Abel..." Cain trailed off while staring intensely into his eyes.

"Because I can smell it on you. With the amount of times you've come back limping into the room, it's my business to know," Abel tensed sensing the start of one their fights.

Cain's face changed suddenly to the 'the fuck it's your business' scowl, but he let out a huff of breath and then relaxed. For once he knew better and gave in, moving to lay prone on his back and allow Abel to have his way.

Abel started his inspection just under Cain's jaw noticing a line of fresh black, purple and blue bruises shaped almost perfectly like a set of clenched hands around his neck. He traced each finger mark before placing light kisses across the darkened flesh. Lightly sucking and biting each trace from another fighter and claiming Cain's skin back as his own.

Once Abel was satisfied each mark has been appropriately 'treated,' he moved across Cain's collarbone and shoulders finding the random cuts and scrapes from likely being pushed up against a wall or into the floor. He treated these with the same amount of care before moving his attention lower on Cain's body.

Here lay the worst of the wounds he received. Two long slashes across his abdomen, although not deep or needing stitches, were red with congealed blood. Abel gazed up at Cain through his long lashes and found his eyes half open, glazed with some unknown emotion, mouth open with his breath coming in fast pants.

Abel met his gaze moving towards the first long slash, flicking out his tongue to taste the dried blood. It was salty, liquid copper on his tongue but still distinctly tasting of Cain. He moved along the wound until all the redness was gone and sighed in contentment.

He didn't stop until the second slash, not as severe as the first, was completely clean of any blood traces. "Mmmm," Cain moaned as Abel continued to work over his dark skin. He could never, would never get enough of Cain's scent lingering on his skin and made even stronger with every lick, nip and bite with his tongue.

Cain lost his control and threaded his fingers through Abel's hair, anchoring firmly in the roots and tugging slightly pulling him up the bed.

"Abel..." Cain trailed off until their eyes locked again. Pools of black connecting through the darkness. "...sometimes you're such a little freak, and I like it..." he smirked, his features going from aroused to playful in seconds.

The fighter ran his tongue along his teeth, his gaze shifting down Abel's body and back up to his face. Asking for sex without needing to say any words at all.

"Yes Cain we can do that, but let's actually treat those wounds first. My tongue might be amazing... but having those cuts not get infected would be better." Abel reluctantly pulled away pushing himself off of the mattress to rummage through their dresser for the first aid kit.

Then the idea hit him. Cain was always getting hurt, and who better to treat injuries then...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Abel ripped off the wrapping from his package, not wanting to wait any longer to share his gift. He threw the discarded paper off the bed in his haste and unwrapped his order.

The touch of the fabric was silky and light across his fingers. The faint smell of roses lingered from the wrap. It jogged his memories to Earth and the smell of spring flowers in bloom… and happier times before the war began to threaten everything he held dear.

“Might as well try it on and make sure it fits…” Abel said softly. He pulled out the top first slipping it over his head and smoothing out the fabric. The skirt was more tricky along with the underwear, stockings and shoes. Lastly the hat.

He slipped off the lower bunk to the head for a quick inspection. Closing the door and turning around in the small room, he felt the flush start from his cheeks, spread to his chest all the way down to the tips of his feet. He looked so stupid… Cain was just going to laugh at him… and why did he choose pink of all colors.

Abel heard the main room door open and Cain come quickly striding in. He could hear the faint sounds of clothing hitting the floor as Cain stripped, most likely to take a shower after a long day of training. Training normally meant injuries, bruises, blood… all things his gift was meant to help make better.

“Abel either get your ass out of the bathroom or start running the shower and get in with me,” shouted Cain from the other side of the door.

Abel paused. A shower would be lovely, but the taste of Cain's skin strong with his scent after a long training marathon sounded much more appealing. His cock agreed already becoming hard just thinking about kissing all of his fresh bruises and the feel of skin under teeth. Of course, wearing lace panties was not helping matters.

 _Swish_ went the door lock as Cain grew impatient and began to step into the small space. “Abel, are you done primping in here yet because I really need…” And he stopped speaking when he caught sight of Abel's gift.

“ _WHAT…_ where in the fuck did you get that!” Cain's expression kept switching first from horrified, to amused, to impressed and lastly to his wolfish grin eying up Abel's body just waiting to devour his meal.

Abel responded with the same need in his eyes and motion. He quickly stepping forward grabbing Cain firmly by the shoulders, turning him around and steering him back into the room.

“Cain, grab the mattress for the floor,” Abel commanded while he fetched the jar of lube from the dresser they always had available. He turned around and the fighter had already complied pushing the lower bunk out of the way to make way for them.

“Abel… you didn't answer my question… where in the middle of fucking Teron space did you find a sexy nurses uniform?” Cain was already hard and obviously turned on by the sight and there was nothing for Abel to be embarrassed over any longer.

Abel walked gracefully over in his high heels before answering Cain’s question in the sweetest voice, “I had Puck place and deliver the order for me but had put in this request some time ago before we even volunteered for this mission. I hope that you like it…”

Cain lifted an eyebrow in response, then could not stop sheepishly grinning. “You're covered in head to toe pink with a skirt, sexy stockings and,” Cain lifted his skirt playing with the edges of lace he found, “sexy lace panties… How in space did you think I would not like it?”

He had a point, a very strong one. They had already been in too many battles and life threatening situations, enough bouts of late night sex that left them panting out of breath, wrapped around each other in the dark to fend off the death lurking at every corner of their mission. They both deserved a reward and Abel knew just what to give.

"Lay down and let me look you over. Your little episodes of getting injured during training are what made me order this in the first place..." Abel couldn't smell any blood tonight, so obviously Cain was victorious in training and any scraps he had with other fighters during the day.

"Does it hurt here?" Abel touched the side of Cain's face. He shook his head no.

"What about here?" The blond asked walking his fingers over Cain's left then right shoulder eliciting a shiver, but again another no response.

Abel lowered his head to taste, suck then bite on a particularily gorgeous ab muscle, "or what about here," he whispered huskily.

"Ummm... no..." Cain managed to reply through shaky breaths. His fists clenched and unclenched of their own accord. Abel knew he wanted to grab and take control but he was being so good...

"I believe this is the problem then..." Abel trailed off sliding one finger from Cain's abs down to his hard, leaking cock. "Seems you have a bit of swelling and we need to relieve the pressure."

Abel wrapped his hand around the base of Cain's cock, already slick with lube he had grabbed earlier from its hiding spot. He blew warm air gently onto the tip, causing Cain he moan and writhe on the bed.

" _God Abel, stop teasing,_ " he whispered. It was always hard to get Cain to beg, but Abel was in the mood to hear it tonight. It was his birthday after all, and he should get want he wanted.

Abel decided to take pity on Cain, and slowly sucked the rest of his pulsing cock into his mouth. He loved the taste and feel of Cain's skin, but sucking him off like this always carried a stronger scent.

"Mmmpf.... Abel..." were the only coherent words Cain could muster as Abel continued to suck him off.

He sped up the pace, keeping a firm hold at the base of Cain's cock with his one hand, and bobbing up and down his hard shaft with his mouth. Abel used his tongue to run along the underside of Cain's length, savoring the taste and he could feel his leg twitches in response.

Abel reached over and applied lube to his free hand, while he removed his mouth from Cain's cock and placed a few light bites along his inner thighs and stomach muscles.

Cain opened his eyes to catch Abel's movement before reading his mind with, "You're free to do whatever you want tonight sweetheart in that outfit." That was exactly the reaction Abel was hoping for.

Continuing his biting and sucking of Cain's tasty skin, he pushed Cain's legs wider pressing one slick finger against his entrance before pushing steadily inside. Soon it was two fingers, and Abel returned from lavishing Cain's thighs with his tongue and teeth to sucking his cock, pumping his fingers in time with his mouth movements.

Cain reached to twist his fingers into Abel's hair, and the navigator avoided it. Twisting one way and the other while flicking quick licks of his tongue on Cain's cock. Abel added a third finger just to be sure Cain was ready, before the fighter replied, " _Abel, that is enough just fuck me already!!!_ "

That was all the permission Abel needed before reaching to tear the hat off his head, shed the constricting top and skirt from his body, and throw the high heeled menace shoes sailing across the room. Once freed of every piece of clothing but the pink lacy panties and thigh high stockings, he returned to his task at hand.

Cain reached forward pulling Abel to him and crushing their mouths together in a searing kiss. He pushed his tongue against Abel's lips demanding entry while placing bites along his lower lip. Abel complied opening his mouth to allow Cain entry, their tongues warring for control.

They both broke away panting, Cain pulling down Abel's underwear to expose and free his extremely hard cock. "Come on babe, you know you want to so badly, so just fuck me already," Cain whispered into Abel's ear. "You said you wanted to heal me and make me feel better, and we both know what we need."

Abel pulled back gazing into Cain's clouded eyes before suddenly moving in to lavish his neck. He bit down hard forming a bruise, sucking until a dark mark appearing on Cain's clean throat. At the same time he grabbed one of the fighter's legs and pressed his cock up against Cain's entrance with his other hand.

He moved his mouth down to the junction of Cain's neck and shoulder placing a new bite mark, while slowly pushing himself into Cain's tight entrance. Heat surrounded Abel's length and he could feel his heart beat faster the farther he pushed into Cain.

"Fuck you feel so good..." Abel managed to respond to Cain's whimpers and moans when he was fully seated inside. He waited for Cain to adjust, moving from shoulder to his face to lick any the moisture around his eyes and kiss his cheekbones.

Once sure Cain was ready, Abel started to suck on Cain's ear lobe while slowly thrusting in and out of him. Deep and shallow thrusts to start, before quickly turning them into short and hard movements of need. The need to be buried inside of Cain repeatedly and as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, Abel stops and looks at Cain to ask, "Cain, I want you to ride me." Abel doesn't beg, he just asks and Cain without any resistance allows Abel to lean back on the mattress, while he shifts to straddling Abel's thighs.

Abel liked this arrangement much better, where Cain still felt in control of the pace but Abel gets to feel every bit of his dark haired lover inside. "Abel..." Cain hissed before starting up his movements once more. Cain started out slowly lowering himself up and down on Abel's length, before changing it to something more needful.

Cain's eyes are closed as Abel wraps his hand around his leaking cock once again, smearing the precum that has gathering at the tip. Cain's hands clenched into fists at his side for dear life, as Abel starts to thrust up in time with Cain's downward movements.

"Cain I'm close... let me see you come..." Cain's eyes snap open to see Abel gazing up at him.

" _Abel!!!_ " he yelled, before suddenly not able to last anymore releasing all over his chest and stomach while continuing to thrust on Abel's length.

" _Cain!!!_ " Abel groans through his teeth only lasting a few more thrusts before he releases deep inside of Cain, grabbing at his fisted hands for support while his pace slows, only stopping once he is fully satisfied.

Cain slumps across Abel's sweat soaked chest. Too lazy and fucked out to move after finally having Abel inside him again.

"Did you enjoy that, Cain?" Abel asks sweetly while massaging Cain's scalp lightly with the pads of his fingers.

"Yes, and I will enjoy that every time knowing that if I get fucked up or have a shitty day, there will always be a healing nurse waiting for me back in the room to make everything better." Cain sighed contently tracing patterns on Abel's chest lightly with his own fingers.

They both laid like that for a few minutes, too content to move and just enjoying the slow massages on the edge of sleep.

 _*Br-ing...*_ went the door chime. "1-2-3 not it," Abel quickly shouted out loud, as Cain sighed.

"Fine, don't get up or anything," Cain complained as he found his pants and slipped them on quickly while throwing Abel's at his head, landing squarely on target.

Cain reached the door and pressed the release button, flooding the hall way light into the room.

"Hey Abel, did you order any more special deliveries?" Cain asked over his shoulder at the blond.

"No, why do you ask?" Abel replied to his fighter.

Cain moved out of the way to allow a figure dressed in a white lab coat to step into the room. Abel squinted his eyes to adjust to the changing light before making out the identity of their guest.

" _Deimos???_ " Abel asked in surprise and the shorter fighter stalked towards the bed taking in the scene of disarray around the room.

"Yes, Abel. I was on call and some one let me know a nurse just wasn't going to cut it for the type of treatment Cain needed for his past injuries," the little mouse rasped, smirking and Abel's surprised expression.

Abel looked up at Cain to see if he was okay with the situation. All he received was a smile in return and a, " _Happy birthday, princess!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> * I know it might be kind of gross that Cain wouldn't treat his injuries first BEFORE snuggling up to Abel, but perhaps he just needed a good cuddle after being kicked around before dealing with it
> 
> * Copyright to the lovely [HamletMachine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMachine) as always ^__^


End file.
